Match Made in Heaven
by bumblebeecamaro
Summary: Bella can't seem to get any guys to stay with her so Alice convinces her to do online dating....better than it sounds! Normal pairings. AH! Only T for language..idk about them lemons yet!
1. cheating or gay

_**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and I don't own anything...**_

**_k guyys this is a new lil somethin im workin on. review pleeeze so i can know if i should continue!_**

**_peace my lil punkbitchz!_**

**_Jordizzle_**

_**Bella Point of View**_

"You're breaking up with me?!" I asked incredulously, my eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry, Bells. It's not you--"

I sniffed back the tears. "It's you. Who is she?" I muttered sadly. I had played this game enough to know that any guy I dated was a cheater…or gay. He either cheated on me with a girl or a guy and I would end up being alone…again.

"There's no other girl." He assured me.

That left the other option…he was definitely gay. "Who is _he_?" I rephrased.

He looked down. "His name is Brandon." He whispered, refusing to meet my eyes.

"How long?" I asked.

"Three months?!" I screamed back at him. "You were seeing this guy for three fucking months?!" Usually it wasn't this drastic, mostly one night stands or even two weeks, but never three months.

He nodded. "I'm sorry. He's just so…great." He said, totally changing the subject.

I grimaced. "I don't want to hear about your fantasy man. Now get out of my house. Now." I hissed, throwing his clothes and shoes at him.

He frowned. "Bella…."

"GET OUT!!!" I yelled.

He scurried out and I was left, once again, sitting in my cluttered living room by myself.

"Bella?" Alice, the louder of my three roommates, called happily as she walked in the front door. Her arms were full of bags of fabric and boxes of other random necessities for her job. She was an intern for Carrie Isaac, one of the hottest designers in Manhattan.

"In here." I called back weakly, sniffling up the rest of the tears I had.

"Hey—what's wrong?" She stopped as she saw my red eyes and the bundles of Kleenex scattered on the couch.

"Uh…Marcus broke up with me." I said quietly.

Alice threw her crap on the floor and sat down next to me. "Guy or girl?" She wondered. Just like me, she knew the routine by now.

"Guy. His name is Brandon." I mumbled, rubbing my tear stained cheeks.

"Oh god, that sucks Bella. I'm sorry." She said, rubbing my back comfortingly.

"It's okay, Al. I should've seen it coming. He's been seeing him for three months apparently."

"Three months?!" She asked, surprised.

I nodded. "That was exactly my reaction." I replied.

"Wow. I'm sorry Bella." She said, standing up.

"Yeah, me too. Why can't I ever seem to find a guy?" I asked, more to myself then to her.

Alice perked up. "Oh my god, I have an idea!" She shrieked.

Rosalie walked in that second, carrying her purse and a big paper bag. "Idea about what?" She asked curiously, setting her stuff on the kitchen table.

"Bella's boyfriend dumped her and I have an idea about how she can get another one." Alice explained quickly.

"Martin broke up with you, Bella?" Rose wondered.

I rolled my eyes. "His name is Marcus, you dumb blonde." I snapped.

Alice scowled. "Not the point!" She complained.

"Sorry." Rose and I muttered.

"Okay…here's my idea: Internet dating." She exclaimed, clapping her hands.

I shook my head. "No way. You should know me better than that, Alice." I said.

"Wait, what do you mean by internet dating? Like she dates him over the internet or she finds someone to meet her in real life…on the internet?" Rose asked, confused.

"She would find someone to meet her here in Manhattan, which shouldn't be that hard. There are a lot of people living here." Al responded.

Rosalie nodded in agreement. "I like that idea."

I glared at her. "Not you too!" I protested.

Alice giggled. "Rose, if Bella doesn't wanna participate, we'll just have to do it ourselves and force her to go out with whoever we choose…"

I grimaced and stood up groggily. "Fine." I hissed.

Rose and Alice cheered and dragged me up the stairs into our "office" area. Alice plopped down in the main chair and Rose sat on the arm. I stayed behind them so they couldn't the angry gestures I was making.

"Okay, okay how about that one?" Alice asked, pointing to a link on Google.

"I don't know. It sounds promising. 'The best way to find sexy singles on the internet'." She read off.

Alice smiled and clicked it. As soon as she did, the screen filled with pink. Oh yeah that's real promising.

"This one definitely looks good." Alice and Rose agreed. I guess I wasn't a part of the decision.

"Okay Bella. Do you want it to say Bella or Isabella?"

"Well, I hate it when people call me Isabella, so preferably Bella." I said.

"What are your hobbies?" Rose asked.

"You know what they are." I snapped.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and turned back to the screen. "Sex. Put that for her main interest."

I gasped. "No!" I said, hurriedly deleting after Alice typed it.

"Okay, all done. Let's see who is interested in you, Bells." Al squealed.

"It's been like a second, Al, I doubt anyone responded yet." I groaned.

"You already have three." Rosalie said excitedly.

"Really?" I wondered, surprised.

"Yeah, there's a Mike, a Tyler, and an Eric."

I looked down and sure enough, there they were. "Um…try Eric."

"Okee dokee." Alice said cheerfully, clicking on his picture.

"Eric Yorkie….17….Connecticut. His interests are chess, role play, and online video games." Rosalie read, snickering.

I frowned. "No way. He sounds like a nerd!"

Al and Rose erupted into a fit of laughter. "Wow Bella, you're a real babe magnet."

I blushed furiously. "Shut up!" I mumbled.

"Okay, how about Mike?" Rose suggested.

"Do we have to do more?" I groaned.

"Just him, okay?" Alice assured me.

I nodded. "Michael Newton….18….Brooklyn….likes movies, playing sports, and girls." I read off the computer.

"Well at least I know that he's not gay…right?" I said optimistically.

Alice and Rose nodded enthusiastically. "Ooh! He wants to meet you! Saturday at Heidi's deli!" They shrieked.

I smiled slightly. "Should I do it?" I wondered.

"Yes!"

"Duh!"

I laughed. "I guess I have a date then." I muttered.

**_hehe yus._**

**_peaaaace_**

**_revvviewww!_**


	2. we like to party

_**Ok guys, sorry I haven't had time to update...I have terrible writer's block at the moment...so I hope you like this chapter. If it sucks...let me know...subtly! Review or I stop writing...and not just this story! I need reviews...they're like inspiration! So no reviews..no chapters!**_

**_xoxo_**

**_you know you love me_**

**_J_**

_**Bella Point of View**_

"Alice…why did I agree to this again?" I wondered, staring blankly out the window as the cars drove by in the misty darkness.

Alice rolled her eyes and pressed harder on the gas pedal, eager to get me to my _date_.

I groaned and leaned my head back. "This sucks. I don't want to do this, Al." I complained.

She shook her head, obviously irritated. "You're going to do this. I've already driven like 30 miles and we're not turning back now." She said surely.

I sighed and glanced back out the window, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I looked like an entirely different person. My hair was shiny and huge with wild curls and my eyes were caked on with black eyeliner and brown eye shadow.

"You look great, Bells. Relax." Alice ordered as she caught me staring into the mirror.

I nodded and looked down at my feet. Even they did not look like mine. Bright red toenails peeked out from my peep toed stilettos. My old Converse would have been fine with me.

"Bella Swan, it's gonna be fine. Why are you freaking out over it?" Alice demanded, sensing my discomfort.

"I'm not freaking out!" I quickly argued.

She snorted. "Sure you're not. Look, we're here!" She exclaimed happily, pulling into a parking space right in front of the almost deserted parking lot of Heidi's.

I frowned and unbuckled my seatbelt. "You'll be here to pick me up by nine?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. "I probably will just go catch a movie or something. I haven't seen **Benjamin Button **yet and you know how I've wanted to see that." She assured me.

I smiled weakly and got out of the car and into the cool April night. I shut the door and ungracefully walked into the deli. Looking around, I only saw about seven people total; four young men, a very indecently dressed lady, and a mother with her son. _I wonder who my date is…_

One of the guys stood up and sauntered towards me. He was tall with black hair and oily looking skin. Great. When he got to me, he extended his hand, smiling a baby faced smile. "Hi, I'm Mike. You must be Isabella?" He guessed.

I smiled fakely. "Yep, that's me. Hello Mike. Nice to meet you." I muttered, extreme anger forming at myself for agreeing to this.

He grinned and grabbed my hand, leading me to the table at which he had been sitting previously. No way. He did not bring his nerdy friends on a first date!

A chorus of "hey Bella" greeted me as I approached the table with Mike.

"Uh…hey." I mumbled.

"Kay guys, let's go around and introduce ourselves. We're gonna go around and say our names and something unique about us. I'll start." Mike said in a demanding tone. _Oh great._ "Hey, my name is Mike, and I like to party." He said, pointing to himself.

I stifled a laugh at how stupid he sounded.

"Okay, Roger, you're up." He said, nodding to a short red haired man wearing a plaid Polo shirt.

"Alright, um, hi, my name is Roger…and I like to party." The man said quietly.

"Uh, no Roger I just said that I party, so maybe you could do something different from me." Mike suggested. _Wow his friends are smart too!_ I thought, giggling to myself.

"Oh…ok, my name is Roger…and I'm on a date with Bella." Roger said sarcastically. I laughed loud enough for Mike to hear and he glared at Roger.

"You know what? Let's move on. Nick, you're up." Mike quickly said.

"Uh, hello! I'm Nick, and I like to party." The most attractive of the group said.

"Yeah, uh Nick, what did I just say to Roger?" Mike said, annoyed.

"Who?" Nick replied stubbornly. This guy was actually pretty funny. I wouldn't mind being on a date with him. He was blonde with green eyes and I could see his forearms bulging out from his brown shirt. Why the hell was he hanging out with these geeks?

"Roger!" Mike said, obviously irritated to death. I saw Nick smirk up at me from under his feathery blonde hair. I blushed and glanced away.

The last guy, sitting in the corner of the table straightened up. "I like to party, I'm Mike." He said.

"No, you're Kevin!" Mike shouted.

"Right, I'm Kevin, I party." Kevin said, smiling at Nick like this was an inside joke.

"No, no! Nobody parties but me." Mike said abruptly.

Roger smirked and was evidently part of the game now. "Yeah…and we do."

"No!"

"Just Mike." Nick said, backing him up.

"Thank you!"

"And me." Nick added humorously. I giggled as he turned to grin at me.

"No, no! I'm the only one who parties." Mike said furiously.

_Kevin_ frowned. "I'm pretty sure I've partied before." He defended.

"No Kevin! I know for a fact you do not party!"

Kevin sighed and nodded. "You're right. Roger's the party guy."

Roger through his fist up into the air. "Sweet!"

"Oh my god, shut up, okay? I'm just gonna do it for you." Mike said, giving up. "Roger likes videogames, Nick likes to surf, and Kevin is just boring."

I smiled. "It's nice to meet you all." I said politely. "Is it okay if I step out for a moment? I forgot I have to reschedule my dentist appointment."

Mike smiled and nodded. I hurriedly walked outside and plopped down on the bench, out of view of him.

"I thought you were going to call your dentist?" A husky familiar voice said. I looked up quickly to see Nick standing in front of me.

I blushed. "I was..uh…just about to pull my phone out." I lied.

He chuckled and sat down next to me. "You don't have to pretend. I know how Mike can get." He said, looking out into the night.

I raised my eyebrows. "You do?" I wondered, still shocked at the fact that _he_ could be friends with any of them.

He smiled. "I know. Why would I be caught dead with any of those guys right?" He wondered.

I nodded. "Sorry, I'm just curious." I said, looking away from him.

"Don't be sorry. Mike is my step brother. He makes me come everywhere with him so he doesn't seem so lame." Nick responded.

"Oh..you guys don't seem anything alike." I commented.

"I said _step brothers_ remember? We aren't supposed to." He said, amused.

I giggled. "Yeah, I guess. But shouldn't you have some free will?"

"I do. Most of the time, Mike's girls fall for me instead." He said proudly.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't you think that's a little…mean? Stealing his dates?"

"More like fair game." He replied, staring at me with curiosity.

I laughed. "You have some idea of what fair game is." I said, staring back at him.

"Well, who's in there with his friends and who's out here with the beautiful girl? If I were him, I wouldn't let you go." He said charmingly.

I blushed and smiled. "Touché." I said, agreeing.

"How about I drive you home?" He suggested.

"The date isn't over yet." I replied.

"Who's? Mike's and yours…or mine and yours?" He wondered.

I smiled. "Fine, you can take me home." I said, standing up.

He chuckled. "You're something Bella." He said, amazed.

_Fine, Alice. You were right. This was a good idea. A really good idea._

**_don't worry...Edward will be involved eventually_**

**_I wanted to give another man a chance to shine now_**

**_so...tell me what you think!_**

**_review...or else!_**

**_poof_**

**_GIR!_**


End file.
